Another Day In The Life of a Meteor Freak
by bookwormbeauty
Summary: The story of Tobias Rice,the meteeor freak from Season Six. Please Review. My first smallville story!


I've known Tobias Rice since kindergarten .

He's kinda my best friend.Which is why when he told me he wasn't going to get the cornea transplant,I was shocked.

" What do you mean you're not going to get ?" I said.

" I'm not going to get the transplant. I am not going through with it." He says.

"I thought it was what you wanted,Tobias.Why the sudden change of heart?" I say

" A lot's happened, and I think I want to stay the way I am." He says grasping his cane

" Are you sure about this?" I asked even though I already knew the answer.

" I've thought it through." He says firmly.

" If it's what you want,I won't stop you .I know I can't." I say smiling.

" You have a pretty smile." He says

" And how do you know that ?" I say laughing

" I can hear it, in your voice." He says grasping my hand and pulls back,his face turned at me concerned.

" Are you okay? You feel kinda hott." He says

" I'm fine just tired." I say,looking away.

" So how are things with Wyatt ?" I flinch when he said that.

" Um,we broke up." I say trying to hide the pain in my voice.

" I'm sorry V. How are you holding up ?" He says

" I'm okay.' I lie.

" Victoria Leman,you were never a good liar."

" How did you know I was lying ?" I said

" Your heartbeat just quickened. And I've knew you since you were five." He says

I laugh nervously.

" Come on Victoria,you know you can tell me anything." He said.

" I know Tobias. I know. You wanna go for a walk ?" I ask him,standing up.

We head out past Luthercorp towards the park.

" You never told me about that guy you were working with,the doctor?" I say

" There's nothing to tell.He was going to give the transplant but he died.End of story." He says suspicousy

" Fine fine,keep your secrets." I say

" What secrets?" He says innocently

" Who's lying now?" I say laughing.

" I don't have any secrets. I didn't lie about how shitty your apartment is."

" Excuse me,my apartement complex is not shitty!" I hit him on the arm.

" We should probably head home,it's gonna rain soon." He says

" Nonsense,on a beautiful day like this?" I say. Not even five seconds larer,a raindrop hits my face.Rain pours down hard and fast.

" I hate when you do that." I say. He just smiles.

" Well,well,what do we have here?" A voice says

Six huge guys come out from behind the trees. I take Tobias' hand in mine.

" What's going on?" He says

" I don't want to know. Just keep walking." I say I try to lead him away but two of them block our path.

" And where do you think you're going?" The biggest one says.

" Kindly let us pass." I say

" Not until you the pay the toll." A big fat greasy one says. Okay this is not good.

" Please just leave us alone.Just let us pass." I say

" We just wanna talk" The biggest one says,I think he's their leader.

" Let us pass." I say alittle more forcely than I meant too.

" I told you pretty,not until you pay the toll." The greasy one grabs me,ripping my hand from Tobias.

" Tobias!" I scream.

" Victoria!" Tobias yells and tries to find me,but instead three guys sieze him.

" Let him go,don't hurt him." I try to move but he's got me tight.

" Ohhs that's so cute.But I think he should be the least of your problems angel." He turns me around and kisses me roughly

" Get off me,no!" I bit him.

He screams in pain.

" Oh you fucking bitch!" He throws me to the ground. I scream as my ankle twists as I go down.

" Victoria!" Tobias screams

" Now I'm going to show you something." He pins me down, and starts unbuttoning my pants.

" No,please,no,help!" I scream.

The beefy idiot slaps me in the face. i can taste blood in my mouth.

" There is no one who save you now.Not even your little blind-" I look up just in time to duck as a cane is swung above me and right into my attacker's face.

It's Tobias.

" How did you." I stutter.

" Never mind that. Are you-

" Behind you!" I scream .another guys tries to grab him,but Tobias kicks him in the stomach and hits him in the face.

" Let's get him!" The other three guys yell,but the biggest one stops them.

" No.We're leaving. Dr. Bethany says hello,Tobias." He says as he leaves,the others guys dragging the hurt two with him.

What the hell was that supposed to mean?

Tobias turns back to me.

" How did you do that? Who is Dr. Bethany? Are you okay?" I can barely get all my questions out.

" I'm fine. Are you alright?" He asks ,completely ignoring my other questions.

" I am okay.I think I twisted my ankle though." I say.

He putsmy arm over his shoulder.

" Come on,let's go home. I'll explain everything,I promise." He says,as I lead him,well sorta lead him out of the park.

" But Tobias,who is Dr.Bethany?" I ask him.He turns away.

" Somebody I thought was dead. Victoria there is something I probably should tell you." He says.,stopping.

" What ?" I ask

" I'm a meteor freak."

Please R&R Please, I beg


End file.
